Mine
by MaggiesWorld
Summary: modern phantom of the opera...christine is alone and erik saves her but he isnt as kind and coddling as a teddy bear well not all the time tehee i do not own any of the characters excpet ones i make up... those are all mine. read and review. will update
1. History

Christine ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She was furious, she was sad, she was simply depressed. Her life had slowly but surely descended into hell on earth. She felt completely lost, nothing seem to be in place. So many things had happened to this beautiful 17 year old. So many things that a normal high school student would never have to worry about. Christine had no family and now she was without friends. Her father had died just five years before the current events. He had died in a terrible car crash on the way home from a concert on valentine night. Christine was in the car with him. They were listening to one of his many classical cds. Christine's father the world renowned Charles Day was rubbing the top of his only daughters head and humming along to the beautiful music. Christine looked up to her father lovingly and when she looked out the window she was blinded by a brilliant light, then all went black. She only remembered waking up to the face of a man in the street. She couldn't make out his face. But she did remember she felt a sense of security. That was when an ambulance arrived and the figure vanished. Christine knew for sure that the figure was her guardian angel, her angel of music, her father. On awaking moments before Christine knew her father was dead because she already could feel the emptiness in her soul. However the figure brought her warmth. She understood in that instant that her father had sent this shape to care for her. To care for her in those brief moments before the paramedics arrived.

That night seemed only a dream now or a memory that felt more like a movie rather then an actual occurrence. She looked back on it now and would sometimes cry and sometimes simply seat and …nothing. No emotions would come. Christine's mother had vanished when she was only three years old.

To Christine's knowledge her father had never spoken to her since she left. Sarah, Christine's mother, was an unfaithful wife and a woman who had no interest in being attached to anyone for an extended period of time. Christine, looking back, could not pinpoint any one time that she was happy with her mother or was shown any motherly affection. But with her father she could right tome after tome on the happy memories they shared. Christine and Charles Day were practically the same person, just different gender and age. Not only did they share the same physical features as beautiful full lips, big piercing blue eyes, and elegantly straight dark hair but, they also shared an absolute passion for music. Charles Day was a household name, he was known for his amazing abilities in voice, piano, violin, and cello playing. He had performed concerts around the world and at everyone of them Christine was by his side. Christine, like her father, had a beautiful angelic voice. She had been taught by her father and her voice excelled past most adults in prestigious opera companies. Like her father Christine was rising to stardom at the mere age of 12, but after her fathers death Christine found she couldn't sing. Of course she still practiced and sang to herself but never again had she the desire to perform to the world. She found it to be daunting and too much to handle. She found when standing on the stage that the blinding stage lights only reminded her pf the brilliant light she saw the night of her father's death. The brilliant light coming from the front of the speeding out of control car. The light coming from the car that killed her father.

Now in her senior year of high school Christine found her life to be difficult once again. She had just lost her best friend. Not by death but by another. Her friend, Meg, had been her friend for thirteen years. They had been friends through everything life had thrown at them. Meg was there for Christine after her father's death. Spent late night's holding Christine when she cried, comforted Christine in the school yard when sudden thoughts of her father bombarded her mind, she had been there. But now she wasn't and Christine was lost. Not 5 months ago Christine and Meg met the boy named Richard. He was also in high school, they were the same age. They were about to completer their junior year of high school. Meg claimed Richard before Christine. But Christine was fine for she had eyes on Scott and gorgeous blonde with sparkling blue eyes. After Christine told meg this, Meg also claimed to like Scott. So Christine went along with it. However the more they all hung out the more Christine liked Richard. She was baffled by how much they had in common and how long they could talk without being bored. Meg became jealous. Christine became jealous. For Richard was having a hard time in making up his mind about who he like more. They went for months trying to win the affection of this mere high school boy. When things got out of hand such as sneaking around and lying Christine asked Meg to no matter what be happy for the other friend. No matter who Richard chose the other will be completely happy and everything will bee fine. Meg eagerly agreed. Richard chose Meg. Christine was heartbroken. She learned of this the first day of her summer. Needless to say the rest of her summer was ruined. Christine barely left the house. She just sat in her room reading, writing, listening to music, watching movies, and browsing online. Not once throughout the summer did she hear from Meg despite their agreement. Christine did text her a few times but there was never a reply. She texted Meg telling her how happy she was for them and there was no reply.

School started back up, it was senior year. Meg and Christine shared classes and still sat at the same lunch table. Yet things ere not the same. Christine could barely talk to meg. It was hard for Christine to think of anything to say to her. Looking at Meg all Christine could feel was jealousy sadness and hatred. Jealousy at the fact that her friend was blissfully happy with her new boyfriend, while Christine was living alone without a family. Sadness that she had lost a true friend. Hatred at the smug at times and pitying at other times face she had to look at everyday. How could the girl who used to hold her when she cried feel nothing for their friendship. Christine truly felt an even bigger emptiness in her soul when Meg left, when their friendship died. Of course Christine understood that she was an accomplice in the demise of the friendship but she was also a lone volunteer in trying to patch up the pieces. She was saddened by the fact that Meg didn't even want to try and make amends. Days passed, weeks passed, months passed and the awkwardness was still slow to lessen. Christine still found it hard to converse with her friends. Meg was her best but not only friend. Yet Christine felt withdrawn, she didn't feel connected with the people with the school as she once did. Christine just prayed for a hasty year and a beautiful life after graduation.

This is how we found Christine in her state of dismay. She was lying on her bed, head buried in the floral print pillow, hair fanned out everywhere, crying. She was crying out of sheer frustration. Her life had certainly taken a dark path. She was completely alone. She was completely alone. Due to her father vast fortune Christine was able to live in the house she once occupied with her father. In the event of his death Christine inherited his fortune, his home, and anything he possessed. Christine had and could have anything in the world accept the one thing she wanted most. The unending devotional love of another. Christine who was so filled with love and ready to give it was on the non receiving end.

Erik watched his love race into her house after parking her car in the expansive drive way. He was thankful for her large front yard and vast acres of large oak trees. This provided him with ample amounts of hiding and watching places.

Erik had first discovered Chrisitne 6 years ago in Prague. He was visiting a new art exhibit and while there he decided to go to a concert. He received a program at the entrance. While sitting in his hard won private box he read the program and learned that the performers were American. He was amazed by this. Erik himself was american, but a frequent traveler to Europe and rarely had he seen american performers in this area of Europe. He read and on and discovered that the performers were rather accomplished. By the descriptions were pictures. He was drawn to one picture in particular, it was of a child. Her title was Christine Day daughter of Charles Day. She had straight dark hair and flawless skin. Other then that he could not tell anything of her, the photo was a black and white portrait and would leave the colors of her features to the imagination until the performance. The performance was absolutely breathtaking. Erik was entranced by the beauty of the child's pure voice. He was speechless by her father's flawless performance. There were absolutely no words to describe the absolute perfection of the performance. From what he could see from his box, the child had blue eyes and heart shaped pink lips. She was darling, but the beauty of her music made her the most extraordinary creature on the earth.

Erik left his car that was in its normal hiding place, the woods across from the Day home. Yes Christine's house was large and had a beautifully kept front yard, but it wasn't a mansion by any means. The Day's were quite modest and humble, a quality that Erik found endearing. Erik stealthily moved around in the yard. He had done this so many times in the past that now he had a memorized path. He could practically see his foot prints in the graa from previous evening because he walked it every night.

After that delightful evening in Prague, Erik returned to his home in new york. In returned to his multi billion dollar business. We won't get into the details of Erik's job. Lets just say he is a man of high stature and he is never messed with. Erik gets what he wants when he wants it, no questions asked. Erik immediately asked his right hand man, Ramin, for information on the Days. Erik was quick to learn of the child, Christine's, whereabouts, her schooling, grades, etc. He practically knew of every little detail that had happened to her. This is just how he liked it as well. He wanted to know everything and more. Erik made his first trip to Christine's hometown on valentine's day. It was that night that he witnessed Christine's tragedy. He was however thankful he was there. He was thankful to be the one she woke up to. He wanted to be her protector.

Erik crept to the door and easily opened it. She had left it unlocked on her way to her room. 'Silly Girl' he thought to himself. 'anyone could get in and harm her.'

Erik had also watched the whole drama unfold between the friends. He watched, broken, as Christine shared her first kiss with the unworthy fop of a boy. He witnessed the unending heartache she still felt afterwards. He felt for the girl. She was seventeen and had been broken hearted too much and left alone. 'you won't be alone much longer my angel.' Erik thought to himself. The man had watched, from the shadows, Christine grow up. He watched her clothing styles change, he watched her hair change, her makeup, her thoughts, her friends, her schools, her moods, her body, her face, her voice, her ideas, her opinions…Erik had seen everything. He watched this girl change from a child to a teenager, to a young adult. In his opinion she should still be a teenager but had been forced to quickly into adulthood. Erik had never made himself known to Christine physically. But he always tried to fill her with warmth and happiness. Once he planted her favorite flowers out in her yard. He watched with elation as she admired them and spent many afternoons outside admiring his green thumb's work.

Erik silently ascended the staircase. He could hear Christine's muffled sobs. 'my poor child do not cry I'm here nothing can harm you nothing will harm you ever again.' Erik followed Christine's heartbreaking sounds to her door. He leaned his body against the door. He held the knob in his right hand while his left hand rested on the door next to his head. He rested his head against the door and listened to Christine's sobs. "Your sadness ends today my love, my Christine."


	2. Little Lotte Revisited

Mine

Chapter 2

Little Lotte Revisited

Erik had his hand on the door knob. Ready to turn it and open the door when he heard a most obnoxious sound. It was a sound that had become quite familiar to him. He had heard it on countless occasions. It was a strange high-pitched sound. It was Christine's cell phone. It rang for a good thirty seconds, only repeating twice when Christine picked it up. " Hello" Erik could hear her say. It came almost as a whisper due to her cries. He could hear her clear her throat and try to gain back a normal happy voice. "Oh, my… I haven't heard from you since…well… I can't even remember." Erik heard Christine stumble over her words.

Christine picked up her phone. The number shown on the caller id was unfamiliar to her. But it was the local area code so she answered the phone. She greeted the caller shakily trying to regain the sound of her voice. "Hi Christine, It's Hugh… Hugh Phillips. Its been a long time. Do you remember me?" Christine was very shocked by this unexpected call. She had not heard from or seen this boy since she was a child. She was almost completely at a loss for words and so let him continue to talk. "Well Christine I've moved back to this town and was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight? I know its rather short notice but I simply cannot wait to see you. So having said that I must insist you allow me to take you for a fine dinner." He said this all very regally and Christine found it to be quite silly and borderline annoying. But she agreed. She could never pass up the chance to converse with old acquaintances. He had been with her as a child and had been a very loving friend. She remembered him fondly and could not think of any reason as to not see him that night. "Of course, dinner sounds great. What time?"… "Ok see you at 7. You remember where I live right? Yep same house… Ok see you in a little while." Christine hung up the phone and rolled over on the bed. She had a date. Could you call it that? No I don't think so. She was simply excited to finally have something to do on a Friday night rather then sit around and watch late night and pray that something better would be on the next channel.

Erik listened silently outside the door. His plans were ruined. All ruined by this stupid uncalculated chance phone call. How could this happen? Why did this happen? He was so so close. He had almost achieved the one thing he wanted to possess. So close, so close.

Erik had no choice now but to wait out the evening. And he knew just how he would pass his time…. Follow Christine and the mystery person the whole night. There was no way in hell that he would let his precious flower go out with someone she hadn't known in years. Hell there was no way he would let Christine out of the door without his watchful eye or the watchful eyes of his well paid assistants.

Erik had been residing in his residents in New York during the time he first discovered Christine. When he learned that she lived in a small town in Georgia, Savannah to be exact he moved. He kept his pent house suite in New York and bought a "modest" condo in Savannah. Remember, Erik is a billionaire, he had homes all over the country and homes across Europe as well. This was a man that had the world at his fingertips. He could have everything and he almost did.

Erik was hidden in the shadows when Christine stepped out of her room at 6:50. She was beautiful. She was wearing a simple black dress. It was of a Grecian style and it made her look even more like a goddess. Her hair hung straight down with her bangs flowing across her face. Her eyes shone a beautiful blue. Her eyelashes stretched and touched the heavens above. She wore only her high school ring on her right hand and a golden band on her middle finger on her left hand. She had received her Senior Ring at a beautiful ceremony her junior year. She had been saddened that no one was there to support her, Erik was devastated that he wasn't able to openly support her. But he stayed for the whole ceremony, he even had his assistant Ramin video tape the ceremony. Erik would never forget that day. She was very excited, he could tell. Christine attended an all girls catholic high school. The best school for miles. She had been instructed and held good Christian values. Erik was also proud to say that his Christine was the most virtuous girl in the whole establishment. Erik loved the fact that Christine had not removed the ring from her finger since the moment it was placed there.

Christine's dress was knee length and she wore silver strappy heels. Erik had no word for but Angel. At 7 sharp the door bell rang. Christine grabbed a black coat to shield her from the chilly November air. Waiting at the door, Erik observed from the shadows, was a young man. No more than 21 was the boy. He wore a broad white smile and had a head full of luscious light brown hair. Erik was jealous at this man's beauty. The man swept Christine up into a huge embrace and twirled her around several times before letting her down. Erik could tell that she wasn't amused but tried to act so. "Hugh you've barely changed." Christine claimed. ' So his name is Hugh?' erik thought to himself. "Christine you are absolutely stunning. You have certainly changed and you are quite the beauty." Hugh said to her while appraising her body. Erik was disgusted and felt his hands reaching for the young man's throat. But thankfully he was able to control his rage and retreat farther into the dark hallway. 'How dare that wretch say such things to my Christine.' This thought was screaming in Erik's head. The thoughts of rage were so loud that he didn't even hear the two leave.

Thankfully Erik was able to find there car and catch up to them. He trailed them all the way to small Italian restaurant downtown. He waited patiently outside for them to exit.

Christine sat across from Hugh in the dim lit restaurant. She had just ordered a delightful dish that she had enjoyed on a few occasions and was now sipping at her ginger ale. She looked at the man in front of her, he seemed a complete stranger now. "I heard of your father's death Christine. I'm sorry." Hugh said to the girl. Christine gave a slight smile and looked down into her glass stirring the drink and ice with her straw. "thanks" was her small reply. She thought that Hugh sounded quite awkward when he gave his condolences. Christine just had a sense of uneasiness around this once friend. The couple ate their dinner in silence…well Christine ate her meal in silence while Hugh rambled on about his life and his fortunes.

They finished their meal and stepped out into the cold night air. Mist seemed to rise from out of the sewers, an outdoor concert could be heard playing down the street, dessert shops emitted amazing smells, this was Christine idea of the perfect atmosphere and she had to spend it with Hugh. She felt disappointed it was almost have been better had it been experienced alone she thought to herself.

Erik watches the couple exit the restaurant. Christine walked out behind the Hugh fellow. He didn't hold the door open for her. 'Don't you know that she is a delicate flower you twit, you must treat her with absolute respect.' Erik yelled in his mind. He smiled lovingly when he saw his dear Christine enjoy the beautiful fall night. The downtown area, he had observed while waiting, was alight with theatre lights, café candlelight, street lamps, and was roaring with life and music from many street performers and small concerts. This was the kind of night he enjoyed. It was almost a dream world where no worries could trespass. He knew this was the sort of night his angel adored and wished for. He only wished he was the one to be by her side as she walked down the street. He knew he could show her a much better time as well. "This Hugh fellow is quite a nuisance" Erik whispered to himself as he followed the couple. He made sure he kept to the shadows thus allowing him to hear every word spoken and to observe every move made.

Two hours later. Hugh pulled up in front of the Day estate. Christine got out of the passenger and all but raced to the front door. The night was cut short because Christine claimed exhaustion when in all truth she was ready to get the hell away from this creep. At the front door Christine bid Hugh goodnight and began to turn the knob when the man grabbed her and pulled her to him. He planted a full on kiss on her mouth. Christine squirmed and tried pushing him away. When he finally did let go out of breath Christine slapped him across the face and hastily when in the house slammed the door and secured the lock.

Hugh stood outside of the door. He was surprised, no woman had ever refused him. He went to his car and pulled out of the drive way unaware that he was being followed. Erik followed the horrible excuse for a man to a rather dingy area of town. He watched as the Hugh fellow went to a ground floor apartment at a horrible complex. This play should be condemned he thought to himself. There was a window on the side of the apartment. Erik watched Hugh walk in and be greeted by a pale blonde female. She was deathly pale she had almost a bluish death look about her. Her hair was almost white. If her eyes weren't green and her lips weren't pink one would think her to be albino. Hugh grabbed her and kissed her. Hugh grabbed greedily at her breast. He pushed her onto the couch and began to ravage her body. Erik was stunned. Stunned that this man could sink so low. That this man could go from one of heaven's most beautiful creations to this ghost.

Erik then saw the man stop. The woman, whose name was Isabelle apparently, began to talk to her lover. She asked if he had stolen Christine's heart yet. Erik was intrigued. "no not yet. Give me time give me time." he said to the woman lying under him. "well the only way to steal her fortune is to steal her heart my darling." she said as she nibbled on the man's ear. "Yes, yes I know. I'll make her love me soon, dear. I will invite her to the masked ball…" "the what?" Isabelle asked. "The masked ball. I read about it in the newspaper. Its open to all. Its to raise money for some sort of charity. Anyways I will make her want me then. I will insist she marry me so I can take care of her forever. Maybe I'll even pull some stuff out about her father; that will surely make her vulnerable." Hugh said to Lauren as she smiled wickedly.

Erik listened from the window stunned. He thanked any god, that would listen, for allowing him to be here and to be able to hear of this plot. Thankfully, because of his incessant need for control and obsession over Christine, Erik would be able to protect what was his.

"It simply won't due for anything of mine to be harmed. No that won't due at all." Erik mumbled to himself as he walked back to black car. He entered the car turned on the stereo. He played a recording of Christine singing. He had snagged it from her house about two years ago. It had not left his car since.

Erik drove away from the damned apartment complex and went back to Christine's neighborhood to resume his silent vigil outside of her home. Maybe tonight he would venture back into the house and explore.

"Yes," Erik said aloud in his car "tonight I will explore."

Ok so sorry for any mistakes or repetition. I am not on my A game tonight. But I spent all day outlining the first four chapters of my story. Obviously Christine has zero luck with guys. PS sorry if anything is confusing, stupid, or simply out of place. If you have any questions or comments please feel free I love to hear from readers. Also if there is any question … my favs are the Michael Crawford alw version, Charles dance version, and Robert Englund. So you may come across aspect of all of these adaptations. I prefer my phantom to have a real deformity not some pretty boy that has a rash and just needs to lil cover up. Oh and my Christine has straight hair and blue eyes. But that's just my idea please feel free to apply your on views while reading story. Christine is 17 and erik is around 35 to 45. Please review and comment with ideas an opinions maybe they will end up in the story! I promise to post as often as I can.


	3. Complications

Mine

Chapter 3

Complications

The days continued and Christine still frequently talked to this damned Hugh fellow. Erik was going crazy. He wanted to warn his Christine of the man's evil. Erik however knew it to be unwise to reveal himself so soon. He tried to devise a way to save Christine without ruining his plans. Erik paced the inside of his modest condo. He tried to think of a way to get things back onto its original track. Christine was at school. Erik not wanting to stalk her from class to class and risk being discovered by a pubescent child confined himself to his solitude.

When the clock finally chimed 3 in the afternoon, Erik raced to the foyer grabbed his coat, flung open the door and ran out having it slam behind him. Erik slithered into the black leather seats in his car. He proceeded to start the car and race off to the one place he had been itching to go to all day and see the one angel he had been dying to see since he left his silent vigil that morning after she left for school.

Erik parked his car not thirty seconds before Christine pulled up in a little red sporty car she had purchased just last year. She got out of the car and slung her enormous book bag over one shoulder. She hunched over due to the weight of the outrageously bulging satchel.

' That damned book bag will surely ruin her back.' Erik thought to himself.

He would give anything to hold her book bag for her, to assist her, to aid her in any tribulations she faced. When he saw the light in her room turn on Erik made his move closer to the house. He hid in his normal spot outside of her window. He had found the perfect angle that allowed him to fully view her without her seeing him. Through the walls, Erik heard the obnoxious sound of her cellular phone. She answered and began a conversation with Hugh. It sounded as if they were making plans for the weekend. Something about some kind of charity ball, a masked ball. Oh yes, he remembered having briefly glanced at an ad in the newspaper for the charity ball.

Christine listened to the insufferable boy on the phone. He was making plans for them this weekend to go to some type of masked dance or something. Christine half-heartedly listened while she picked at her bitten finger nails. She had been seeing the boy practically every day this week, simply because he insisted. She didn't have anything better to do and hey she had had four free meals this week. However, every time they went out Christine got a stronger and stronger sense of uneasiness around him. Sure when they were children everything was innocent but as one grows older innocence is lost. Christine felt every night they spent with each other that the man with her had lost all innocence. No he didn't bear the scarlet letter on his jacket nor was there a tattoo on his forehead claiming him as the devil. But there was definitely something. Something that Christine couldn't put her finger on but definitely made her feel anxious and uneasy.

When Hugh finally decided to stop talking and hang up the phone Christine walked to her window. She looked out onto the perfectly manicured lawn. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the beautifully, unexpected rose garden. She remembered how she hadn't order for roses to be planted but how they miraculously appeared in her yard. This was now her most favorite part of the whole landscape. They were miracle flowers. They never died, they never wilted, they simply lived through every season. Christine found it to be quite strange but never questioned it. She loved the rose garden and thanked whatever angel had sent it to her.

It was the night of the masked ball. Christine hadn't gone shopping for the occasion she just pulled something out of her closet at the last minute. She wore a beautiful purple dress. It was a strapless dress, made of chiffon it flowed just over her knees. The soft fabric flowed beautifully about as she glided down the stairs. She wore with the lilac dress delicate golden strappy heels. To match the gold heels Christine carried a beautiful yet simple golden clutch. She adored the clutch, she had found it at a vintage store just recently and paid only five dollars for the amazing find. Christine gave herself a once over in the mirror at the bottom of the staircase. She thought she looked quite nice. Her hair was worn with an elegant style. She had curled it, not ringlets, but soft full curls. She then parted it down the left side and pulled the front of the right side into a comb. The comb was made of diamonds and was in the shape of a tropical flower. Her father had given the comb to her when she was a child, the comb had belonged to her great grandmother and had since been passed down the generations. Just as she was finishing reapplying her sheer pink lip gloss the door bell rang.

Erik watched from the shadows under an old oak tree as the Hugh fellow walked up to Christine's door. When Christine answered the door Erik fell back against the tree, the wind knocked out of him. She had to be even more beautiful then the highest choirs of seraphim. She was absolutely radiant. Her beauty pained Erik. It broke his heart that he could not take her in his arms and shower her with compliments and drench her with his love. She was magnificent and he knew this Hugh fellow would never appreciate it. He cursed the boy when Christine took his arm to be escorted to his car. He noticed in one hand she held a golden clutch and in the other she held a mask. 'oh Christine you should never hide your glorious face.' He watched as his angel slid into the passenger seat of the outdated car. Oh, how Erik wished that this boy hadn't appeared. Erik knew that he could offer Christine more than any man in the world. Here he is the richest man in the world and his hiding from the girl he loves and is furiously jealous of a nobody.

Hugh's car pulled up to the sight of the ball. So many people were walking into the ritzy hotel. Everyone was dressed to the nines that night. Hugh dropped Christine off at the door and went to park. Waiting on Hugh to return from parking the car Christine placed her mask on her face. She had had this mask forever. She had gotten it on one of her many travels to Europe with her father. It was a simple white mask that covered the tope half of her face. Around the eyes were black diamond shapes outlined in gold. She loved her mask and all the memories it held. Continuing to wait for Hugh, Christine had an eerie feeling. All of a sudden it seemed to get darker and everyone had already gone into the ball. There weren't even any late stragglers filing in. It was simply Christine and the night air. A cool wind blew across her and Christine shivered cursing herself for not thinking to bring any sort of a coat or shawl. "Its practically winter you idiot. Be more prepared." She scolded herself out loud, thinking no one would here her.

All of a sudden Christine felt a soaring pain in her upper right arm. The skin had been sliced. Christine had never felt this pain before. She could here her screams in the lonely night sky, they echoed and seemed to echo louder in her mind. Christine fell to the ground clutching at her upper arm when she slumped down to the cold pavement.

Erik watched as Christine rubbed at her arms trying to warm herself. It took all of his strength and self control to keep from running to her giving her his jacket and shielding the cold with his embrace. No he could do no such things he was only allowed t stay in the dark and watch. Alarmed he saw a figure approaching with something in her hand held high above her head. 'What is that in her hand. Is that a … oh god!' Erik thought to himself completely frightened. He watched helpless as the knife sliced through his angels upper arm. Blood immediately began to flow out all over her arm. He watched as the blood fell to the ground and stained the pavement. Erik began racing towards her. He noticed the attacker going in for another cut, Erik pushed himself faster and pummeled the attacker down. Pinned underneath him he discovered the attacker to be none other than a female. "Isabelle is she dead?" He heard a voice say from the parking lot. He knew that voice and he knew the woman under him. Hugh and Isabelle he realized had been devising a plan to kill his angel. They had been planning Christine's death and Erik had allowed her to see him practically every day.

Enraged Erik swiftly snapped her neck and waited for the Hugh fellow to show up to be doomed to the same fate. Thinking back on the nights he had followed Hugh home he now realized the reason for the attacks. These wretches were going to harm and kill his Christine in order to gain her assets. Obviously the trash had not thought it through because killing a rich person does not make you wealthy. Erik knelt down to the hard cold ground. Christine had fallen almost as soon as she had been harmed. Her hair completely covered her face. All he could see was her purple dress, her beautiful chestnut colored hair, and red blood. Blood was everywhere. Erik did the only thing he could think of. He lifted his angel off the cold concrete and whisked her away.

Christine awoke with a massive pain in her arm. She went to clutch for it but found it almost impossible to lift her arm. Christine could barely open her eyes but when she did she found herself to be sitting in some kind of leather chair. Across from her sat a dark man with jet black hair and dazzling greens eyes. She however couldn't focus clearly. Everything around her seemed blurry. She heard someone speaking next to her. Something about a plane landing or a car waiting or something. She couldn't exactly remember. Everything was so confusing. All Christine wanted to do was shut her eyes and sleep and that is exactly what she did.

Christine's waking went completely unnoticed by the two men. Erik and his assistant and long time friend Nadir were discussing the finer points of Erik's spur of the moment plans. They would land in a private runway and a car would be waiting for Erik to drive Christine to her new home. Erik would be driving the car to keep the whereabouts of the home completely unknown to all. The only person besides Erik who knew of the location of the newly created residence was Nadir and the many workers who Erik had commissioned and sworn to secrecy on threat of death. Erik had just finished building the home to newly realized specification. Unlike his many other homes, he created this one to be friendly to a female inhabitant. He designed it to have all the finest and elegant appliances and furnishings known to man. He perfected the house so that his angel would be comfortable and relaxed. She was used to a privileged life, he was sure. But now she would lead an even more comfortable life. She would find wealth, contentment and love. His Christine would never again want for anything. She would be completely satisfied within his arms.


	4. Confusion

Mine

Chapter 4

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BAG?

_The voice repeated angrily: `What have you done with my bag? So it was to take my bag that you asked me to release you!'_

_We heard hurried steps, Christine running back to the Louis-Philippe room, as though to seek shelter on the other side of our wall._

_`What are you running away for?' asked the furious voice, which had followed her._

Christine woke up in a luscious bed. She could feel the covers on top of her were heavy and very warm. She could stay in this bed for eternity she thought to herself. Christine went to roll on her side and emitted a piercing scream. 'Where had that pain come from?' she wondered and then remembered the attack she had had recently. She couldn't tell you when it happened she couldn't even tell you what day it was. It felt like years since she had been awake. May be it has been she thought. Maybe I've been in a coma. With these thought racing through her head she heard the sound of slamming and then she felt a shift I the bed. Christine opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a brilliantly bright white mask.

Christine frightened by this oddity shrunk further into the comforter. She felt lightheaded she was frightened she simply could not process any coherent thoughts. She tried to sit up but her mind went fuzzy, everything in the room began to spin. The only thing that stayed in place was that white mask. The white mask had eyes. Eyes that stared at her, they frightened her. They were black eyes. She almost couldn't make out the whites of the eyes all she saw was black. Ready to faint Christine felt an arm snake around her back and hold her up. Christine's thoughts became more focused and with the focus she could decipher easily the figure before her. It was man, a man wearing a mask. Christine looked around and beheld an elegant room. Filled with so many fine things this made her head spin even more. Oh she would give anything for the spinning to go away…no she would give anything for the pain in her arm to go away.

Erik heard a scream and dropped his prize violin on he hard stone floor. He could hear the fine wood splinter but he knew such trivial things could be fixed. He raced up the grand staircase and sprinted to the only occupied room in the house. He found Christine trying to sit up in her bed. Her eyes weren't focus he could see pain all over her face. Obviously she emitted the cry because the pain from her wound came back. Erik walked calmly to the bed and sat down next to the figure. She was panting and staring at him. She began to waver back and forth. Erik pulled her tightly into his arms to keep her from falling back onto the wooden headboard of the bed. He could feel her hair slightly tickling at his arms on her back. He could feel her breath blowing softly on his face. He could smell the scent of her rose perfume still lingering on her skin. He could detect everything and feel everything. Erik basked in the sensation of her body in his arms. She was still in her ball dress and he could smell her skin. Her bare shoulders were creamy and inviting. Oh but to kiss your shoulder, oh would I give anything to place a kiss on that chick to smell your hair. Wait smelling your hair may be permissible. The man thought to himself. The masked man leaned in and inhaled deeply the scent of an angel, One cannot describe the scent. For it is not the scent of a flower it was just a beautiful and delightful smell. Erik adored the smell. He couldn't get enough. He made sure to remember to ask Christine what shampoo she used so he could purchase her more. (teehee)

Christine slept two whole days before reawaking. This time when she woke she was completely aware of her surroundings. She stood up and got out of the bed. She looked at the room around her. Floral prints were everywhere as well as pastel colors and rich vibrant colors. The room was just a mixture of everything feminine and Christine loved it. But she knew she didn't have time to admire the decorating she had to get out of here. All she saw was the masked man. No doubt the masked man was her attacker. No doubt he planned to kill her. Christine tried went to the door and turned the knob it was unlocked. Strange she thought to herself ' I half expected it to be locked.' The grand staircase was only a few paces down the hall way. Reaching them Christine raced down the carpeted wood and ended up in foyer. In front of her was a door. She knew this was the door she needed to enter. This was the door to freedom and safety. Christine fearfully opened the door as slowly and as silently as possible. Once it was opened just enough for her to escape she did. Christine sprinted out of the door and ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could. Trees! Hats all she could see were trees. There were no roads only pathways into a forest. 'Maybe they lead to an interstate or something' She thought to herself. She ran into the woods having no idea of where she was running to. All she knew was that she was in danger and she had to save herself because no one else would.

Erik walked out of the library, checking his old fashioned pocket watch. He knew it was probably about time to check on Christine it had been nearly forty minutes since the last time he saw her. He made it his business to always be her protector. He looked up from his watch to find the front door open. "Odd did I live this open when I came in this morning ?" He asked himself. Erik walked over and shut the door turned and went to walk up the staircase. From about the third step he could see Christine's door was wide open. Erik stopped, shocked for no more than 3 seconds, before turning around and darting out of the front door. He could still pick up Christine's scent floating through the air. He ran the only way one could run. He ran straight into the forest. He quickly trailed after Christine. How dare she' he thought to himself. This masked man was now enraged. He was furious. "That damned girl. Have a not presented her with everything. She is mine mine mine." he yelled in his head. He finally came upon some trace of her. She was standing not ten feet in front of him.

She was leaning against a tree obviously still exhausted from her trying last few days. She didn't hear him come behind her and before she knew what was happening he had a steel grip on her arm. She hissed in pain for he tightly squeezed her wounded arm. She felt like her arm had been sliced anew and she could practically feel the blood gushing out of her. She then felt another searing pain go up her back as she was slammed against the rough bark of a forest tree. She could feel her captor's hot breath on her face. She could only see the white mask. His once black eyes now seem to be glowing. Glowing something gold. This did nothing to settle her mind but only made her even more frightened. So Christine did the only thing she could think of … Kick and scream.

Erik grabbed her arm and slammed her against the nearest thing he knew would hurt. He proceeded to grow closer invading whatever private space she had. He grinded up against her body. No space existed between the two forms. Erik could only see red out of his eyes. He was so furious. He wanted to hurt her. To show her he was in charge. Without a word he began to drag the girl back to the house. He felt her kicks and heard her screams. Tired of the fact that she was making such a fuss and thus making it harder to get back into the house he turned around and growled at her. "Either stop or you _will_ die!" of course he didn't mean these words but she did not know that and she needed to calm down or he would really do something drastic. They reached the door silently. About to walk in Christine stopped, she was still hesitant to enter the building with man who no doubt would in fact kill her. Erik swept her into his arms frustrated and carried her up the stirs back to her room. He dropped her on the bed and walked out. He slammed the door forcefully behind him and with a turn of the key and a click locked her in until he thought she should come out.

It was only when Erik was in his music room about to pound away at his grand piano did he notice a strange sensation on his fingertips. It was wet and sticky but also slippery. He looked at his hands and they were red with blood he was covered in blood, Christine's blood. 'Where was she bleeding? I didn't mean to… but where? Oh god her arm… I opened the wound…' all these thoughts raced through his head as he sprinted back to his angels room. He unlocked the door and burst into the room to find it empty. The curtains were blowing, the door going out onto a specially designed balcony were open, and a cool breeze was filling the room. The covers that were once on the bed were now all over the floor and the sheets from the bed were missing. Erik rushed out onto the balcony and there was Christine climbing down the side of the building using the very finely made and very expensive bed sheets. Erik in that moment wanted to cut the sheets and let her fall. 'At least that would cause her to break a leg and she wouldn't be able to go anywhere for quite some time. There's an idea' he thought to himself. Just as these thoughts whispered through his mind he heard a piercing scream and deafening scream. He leaned over and saw Christine lying on the ground below. Beautiful was his first thought fear was his second. He ran down the stairs and out of the door leading to the part of the property. Christine lay like a rag doll in the grass. Her hair was scattered about her head like a halo, her legs bent, one arm resting across her chest and another lying across a patch of clovers on the grass.

Erik knelt down beside the fallen angel and picked her up. He held her fragile form against his strong chest. The scent that had been there days before still lingered but the smell of the forest and her blood prevailed. Guilt raced through his heart. HE felt for a pulse and thankfully one still beat. He gathered her up in his arms. The once gorgeously elegant dress was now tattered and worn. It draped down his arm as he carried her back into the house and back up to her room. The dress had been beautiful "what a shame to see something so beautiful be destroyed." he said to no one as he ascended the staircase.

He entered the room and placed her on the bed. Erik vacated the room for a few moments and returned with a carrying case. He opened it to reveal bandages and multicolored vials. He picked out the utensils he would need and proceeded to care for her knife wound. He also came across minor scratches along her arms, legs, neck, and face. He carefully and thoroughly aided to every single little scratch. Thankfully and miraculously no bones had been had major bruises and a few sprains. But nothing that wouldn't heal within a couple of weeks. When he finished he went to her unopened closet. He pulled out a beautiful Victorian nightgown he had found in Paris on his many travels. He had bought it specifically for her. It was white and flowing and sleeveless. He adored the gown and knew she would be lovely in it. He went back to the bed night dress in hand and lifted Christine's form with his left arm. With his free arm he was able to place the night gown over her ragged ball gown. Once the night gown was on he was able to maneuver the ball gown off of her form. Erik didn't ever want to betray his angels trust but he wanted her to sleep comfortably and to feel fresh. So he put the night gown on her the only honest and respectful way he could think of. He knew he probably looked a fool but it got the job done and now his Christine would wake feeling like an animal. Erik lovingly lifted Christine and placed her on the bed. He gathered up the covers off the floor and replaced them over her form. He then went to the balcony doors and closed them and locked them. When building the house he required that every door and opening have a lock. Oh how he wanted to trust Christine but one could never be too careful. He looked back to the grand bed when he heard a slight sound. His Christine was snuggling into the covers and emitting a sweet little contented sound. Erik smiled down at his angel. Suddenly inspired he walked to the door turned to look at his angel one last time. Turning the light's off Erik whispered "Mine." He then shut the door behind him, locked it, and descended to his music room to write. Christine was always his inspiration.


End file.
